Fayelle
Fayelle was a descendant of Aenarion on her father's side. In order to improve the fortunes of her house, she chose to wed the sea captain Moralis of Lothern. Despite Prince Faldor's objections, Fayelle found it no hardship to marry Moralis, liking the Elf just as he liked her. Love had not been something she thought to find, having grown up as she had in the remote place of her father's palace, far from the centres of civilisation. Yet it truly was so between them. She took it as a blessing of Isha that Moralis had bought the land beside their estate. It proved even more a blessing that he had taken to her when he had first set eyes on her. One night, when the moon (Mannslieb) was full and the stars bright, Fayelle, restless and unable to sit still, was pulled from her thoughts of her approaching marriage when her childhood friend, Elrion, tossed a stone at her window to get her attention. At first she had neither fear nor suspicion, as Elrion was the only one who ever did that. When she opened the shutter and saw him emerge from the gloom, Fayelle noticed something wild about the Elf, but could not put her finger on how. She asked him what was wrong, then heard something like a large animal growling in the dark behind Elrion. When Elrion quietly begged in Isha's name for Fayelle to open the door, that something was following him, again Fayelle became perplexed. It was as if Elrion didn't want anyone else to hear him. Perhaps the Elf was afraid of attracting the creature's attention. At first, Fayelle considered ringing the bell to summon servants but realized it would be faster just to do it herself, as she had when they were children. And so she raced down the stairs, threw the bolts on the gate and opened it. As she bade Elrion into the courtyard, she peered over his shoulder to see if whatever was following him was still there. That was when she saw a pair of glowing eyes that glittered in the gloom. Something about them terrified her. Yet as Elrion rushed inside, one of the house servants, old Peteor, came out of the mansion with an arrow already knocked in his bow. Elrion would betray her, stabbing Peteor in the chest with a knife. And though Fayelle screamed, awaking the entire household, the cultist restrained her arm behind her back and led her back outside the gate. From out of the shadows, a massive and sinisterly beautiful figure emerged. To Fayelle he was the most handsome Elf she had ever seen, except for the fact that his feet needed in hooves, one arm ending in a crab-like pincer and small curling goat horns emerged from his forehead. When she opened her mouth to scream, Fayelle took in a lungful of oddly calming, musky perfume. She was suddenly filled with the urge to reach out and stroke the goat-horned elf's naked flesh. He seemed to understand this and smiled back. And so N'Kari assured her, in the most thrilling voice imaginable, that she would be the first whose soul the daemon would offer up to Slaanesh. Eventually, Fayelle's fate would be discovered when the ranger Takalen investigated the mansion. Within the Great Hall, the ranger found the remains of what might have been a daemonic orgy or cannibal feast - or some dreadful combination thereof. And, staked out in the middle of a ritual circle was Fayelle's naked body, or at least something that might have looked like her, if her corpse had been desiccated and aged a thousand years. Source * : Blood of Aenarion (novel) by William King ** : Chapter 11 ** : Chapter 14 Category:Line of Aenarion Category:Yvresse Category:F